


最後的棋局 Play chess?

by Minirain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minirain/pseuds/Minirain
Summary: GW EW 最後諾茵和薩古斯二人乘坐太空船出發到火星去。一對互相愛慕的男女，相隔一年零兩天再見面，在只有二人的太空船內，在到達目的地前有非常多的時間，他們決定要…下棋？Are you serious?GW EW, finally Noin and Zechs set out to Mars in a spacecraft. A man and a woman who love each other meet again after a year and two days apart. In a spaceship with only two people, they have a lot of time before reaching their destination. They decide to... play chess? Are you serious?** English version is available at the bottom.
Relationships: Zechs Merquise/Lucrezia Noin
Kudos: 3





	最後的棋局 Play chess?

在大空船內下棋的二人。

薩古斯全神貫注，而諾茵則是一副神態自若的樣子。

好不容易，薩古斯想到了一步。但諾茵稍為瞄了瞄棋局，很快又下了一子。

這次薩古斯投降了︰「五步之後妳就將軍。我棄子了。」

諾茵俏皮的笑起來。對於下棋，她可是躊躇滿志的。在學時她跟薩古斯其中一個興趣就是下西洋棋。記得第一局，薩古斯堅持讓她先下子。

「女士優先。」他堅持，最初是很有紳士風度沒錯。但接下來的五連敗使薩古斯一臉沮喪。這種表情很少在他臉上出現，尤其在面對諾茵時，從此她跟他之間又多了一項她佔優的遊戲。

棋藝是她其中一樣自信。當她成為維多利亞湖基地的教官時，把這項活動當作為策略訓練其中一環，而成為正式的課程。因此，「棋藝超凡的諾茵教官」曾經也在軍中內聯網成為一時佳話，她肯定薩古斯也知道。

「還早著呢，認真的想想對策吧。」諾茵抱怨的抗議，這可是她其中一項最有自信的玩意，她還有點享受薩古斯苦惱的樣子呢。

「諾茵，」薩古斯彎腰傾向前，「妳是認真的嗎？」

「當然，其實你還可以—」諾茵認真指導著的手突然被薩古斯緊握著。

他一臉不爽又靦腆的凝視著她，像極了對老師束手無策的高中生。

妳不是很喜歡玩「遊戲」嗎？喜歡不停在安全距離挑戰我的底線，明明甚麼都知道。

他的意思都寫上臉上了。諾茵失笑。除了西洋棋，這個「遊戲」也從來都是她佔上風。

「這樣子嗎…」諾茵裝出認真思考的樣子，然後煞有其事的、誇張地舉起手指，「要不，」她稍稍瞇起雙眼，眼神變得嫵媚，「輸局的人得脫去衣物，直至最後一絲不掛…」然後她身體稍稍向前傾，靠近對方，用低沉性感的聲線低語，「這個提議能讓你精神抖擻起來嗎？」

薩古斯吞嚥，對她的提議有點不知所措，看到她假惺惺的笑意盈盈，知道又被她氣弄了。不過，這一次他不需要退縮。

「我有另一個提議，」薩古斯越過棋盤，本來握著她的手迅速把她壓向座椅，另一隻手則掃向她的腰部並把她拉向自己，「我們可以嘗試玩另一個遊戲，一樣是兩個人，一樣講求『技術』和『耐力』，」無視她的訝異，他靠近她耳邊，低聲吐出，「現在還早著呢…」

現在正是反敗為勝的時候呢，薩古斯自信的笑著，因為他們之間不需要再有安全距離了。

** English version **

Two people were playing chess in the spaceship to Mars.

Zechs was engrossed while Noin looked complacent.

Finally Zechs had a thought of a move. But Noin took a short glance only and soon made another move.

This time Zechs surrendered, "You are going to checkmate after 5 moves. I give up.”

Noin laughed playfully. She was quite proud of her skill on playing chess. When they were at school, one of her interests with Zechs was playing chess. Remembering that in the first game, Zechs insisted on letting her play first.

"Ladies first." He insisted gentlemanly. But the coming five consecutive losses of the game made him frustrated. This kind of expression seldom appeared on his face, especially when facing Noin. Since then, there has been another game in which she dominates between her and him.

Chess is one of her confidence. When she became an instructor at the Lake Victoria base, she took this activity as a part of strategy training and became a formal course. Therefore, "Instructor Noin with extraordinary chess skills" has became a buzzword in the military intranet, and he must have known it too.

"It's still early, it’s not the time to give up. Let’s think about the countermeasures." Noin complained about his attitude. This is one of her most confident games. And she still quite enjoys the distress of Zechs. 

"Noin," Zechs moved a bit forward to her, "Are you serious?"

"Of course, in fact, you can still—" Zechs hold Noin’s hand generally while she was going to give him suggestions.

He stared at her with an unhappy and shy expression, like a high school student who was helpless with the teacher.

Don’t you like to play "games"? You like to keep challenging my bottom line from a safe distance. You know everything.

His meaning was written on his face. Noin couldn’t help but laughed. Apart from playing chess, she has always gained the upper hand in another "game".

"If it is the case," Noin pretended to think seriously and she raised her finger, "Or," she narrowed her eyes slightly and her eyes were so charming, "The loser have to take off the clothes until nake..." Then she leaned forward slightly, approaching the man opposite her, and whispered in a low and sexy voice, "Does this proposal make you more concentrated?"

Zechs swallowed, feeling a little overwhelmed by her proposal. Seeing her hypocritical smile, he knew that she was flirting again. However, this time he didn't need to back down.

"I have another suggestion." Zechs crossed the chessboard and quickly pressed her on the seat, while the other hand pulled her waist towards himself, "We can try to play another game, also two people, also emphasize "skillful" and "durability"." Ignoring her surprise, he approached her ear and whispered, "It's still early..."

Now is the time to turn defeat into victory, Zechs smiled confidently, because there was no need for a safe distance between them anymore.


End file.
